


Nest

by Blue_Robin



Series: Them [7]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin





	Nest

She walks into the room and he feels his heart clench.

Her scent is unique to her.

Floral.

Soft.

Subtle.

Her legs are long, her form curvy. Her hair is bright, her eyes sharp, but clouded.

His heart throbs, reaching for her.

He turns to face her as she rounds the desk. She slides onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, head nestled onto his shoulder.

Beneath his hands he feels her ribcage expand and contract with a deep breath.

“You OK?” he asks.

She nods.

Her lips press against his neck.

He tightens his hold.

He’s home.


End file.
